They figured it out
by cutesypie22
Summary: These are the stories of how all the gang figured out...something. Individually. Read to find out what. Each chapter from a different POV. Many pairings. K  coz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story of when Vanessa first realised…well, you'll see what. ;) hee hee. I'm evil. (Maniacal laugh…maniacal laugh…etc) Oh, and when you read "smirk" or "smirked", just imagine how Freddie smirks at Sam in iCarly. K?**

That time she saw him at the store was the first time she really saw him. He swept up over her, saving her life. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked down into hers. The giant killer fan was blowing his green hair everywhere. His dark blue eyes were steely, determined, yet…caring, considerate…loving. He paused from saving her for a second to smile at her and her heart melted into a mushy red puddle on the mall escalator (or as her dad called them, escalator-inators!). A few minutes later, when they were both safe, he asked her "Are you alright, Vanessa?" When he said her name, she had to use every ounce of strength in her to stop her knees buckling under her. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Fortunately though, Ferb was there to catch her. Lying there in his arms, she knew that was how it was meant to be. She looked up at him and he smirked at her. Her whole mind went AWOL as she finally realised. She was hopelessly in love with Ferb Fletcher.

**Woohoo! Yay! Why do I love pairings with age differences? I mean, Vanessa's like four years older than Ferb and Maddie's three years older than Zack so…I'll stop now. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come! Please review! No flames please. K, byeeee! BTW, sorry, couldn't resist the "escalator-inator" thing. Hee hee.**


	2. Ferb

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter one, but from Ferb's perspective. He realises what he always knew since the moment he saw her. That doesn't make much sense, does it? Anyway…how about you read it now?**

Wow. It was the most amazing feeling, saving her. It was the first thing that made him realise. He looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into his. The giant electrical fan thing was blowing her hair around. Her dark eyes were filled with fear, with concern, with…something else he couldn't describe. All he knew was that it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but smile at her. After he had rescued her and they were safe, he struck up the nerve to ask her a question. "Are you alright, Vanessa?" Man, he was stupid! That could've been his one chance! His one chance to tell her! Suddenly, she fell. Luckily, he caught her. She looked up at him, and it took all his strength to not take her in his arms and kiss her and hold on to her until the very end of time itself. **(2****nd**** A/N: Thankfully, he's a bit stronger than Vanessa) **All he could do was give her a little smirk. He looked into her eyes again and realised. He was hopelessly in love with Vanessa Fletcher- I mean Doofenshmirtz.

**Sorry, couldn't resist the little Vanessa Fletcher thing. Please review and no flames in reviews please. K, byeeee! **

**Vanessa: Yeah, review and be nice or I'll kick your butt! Because I can! **

**Ferb: (sighs and faints)**


	3. Isabella

**A/N: Okay, so this is when Isabella first realised that she "liked" Phineas. I put quotation marks there because we all know she is like totally in love with him. Please read and review. No flames please.**

**Isabella: Whatcha doin?**

**Me: What they should be doin is reading my story but because you barged in here they're reading this!**

**Readers: Yes, yes we are.**

She knew she liked him. Even in kindergarten she knew it. But she didn't realise it until that day. She had walked over to see what the boys were doing, just like any other day in their winter break.

"Wh-whatcha doin'?" she stammered.

Phineas whipped his head around. "Getting you inside," he said.

"B-but I'm fine."

"You have an icicle on your nose. You are not fine. Come inside." He put his arm around her shoulder and she felt electricity course through her veins from the place he touched her. When they were inside, he sat her down on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Ph-Ph-Phineas, I"-

"You're fine? No, you are not, Isabella." When he said her name, she jumped out of her skin. He sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes. His caring, loving, deep, intelligent, beautiful dark blue eyes. Ferb walked inside and as he opened the door a cold gust of wind blew in, ruffling Phineas's hair. Isabella was caught up in his stare, in his eyes. She was using all of her will power to keep from fainting he was that amazing.

That was when she knew that she was in love with her best friend.

**What'd ya think? Was it too similar to the first two chapters? Please answer these questions and give some feedback in the form of a review. Please. No flames.**


	4. Phineas

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter two, but from Phineas's perspective. He realises what he always knew since the moment he saw her. That doesn't make much sense, does it? Anyway…do carry on reading.**

Me and Ferb were just sitting in the backyard on a cold winters' day, wrapped up with scarves and jackets and woollen beanies. We were brainstorming what crazy contraption to make when Isabella walked through the gate, only wearing her usual little pink dress with an icicle on her nose. Wow, it wasn't that cold was it?

"Wh-whatcha doin'?"

"Getting you inside." I said. I took off my jacket and scarf and wrapped them around her.

"B-but I'm fine." protested Isabella.

"You have an icicle on your nose. You are not fine. Come inside." I put my arm around her shoulder. Is it weird that it was the most awesome thing I have ever felt? We went inside and I sat her down on the couch. I wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Ph-Ph-Phineas, I"-

"You're fine? No, you are not, Isabella." I tried to sound angry, I really did. I just…I couldn't be angry at her. I sat down next to her. She looked at me and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes…why have I never noticed before? Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're just so…blue. They're so…deep and…well, beautiful. Ferb walked in and when he opened the door a gust of freezing wind blew in, blowing Isabella's long, dark, beautiful hair. I couldn't help but just stare at her for…well, I don't know how long. I was trying so hard not to just grab her and hold her and never let go. Why?

That was when I finally figured it out.

"Ferb," I said when she had left. "When did Isabella get so…amazing?"

"Took you long enough," he replied.

**Does that make sense? I don't like that ending. Anyway, see you! Please review.**


	5. Alternate ending: Ferb

**A/N: This is like an alternate chap. 2. I'll be doing these for each chapter. Pretty much the only difference is that, well…they are not very strong. I have underlined the changes**

Wow. It was the most amazing feeling, saving her. It was the first thing that made him realise. He looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into his. The giant electrical fan thing was blowing her hair around. Her dark eyes were filled with fear, with concern, with…something else he couldn't describe. All he knew was that it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but smile at her. After he had rescued her and they were safe, he struck up the nerve to ask her a question. "Are you alright, Vanessa?" Man, he was stupid! That could've been his one chance! His one chance to tell her! Suddenly, she fell. Luckily, he caught her. She looked up at him, and it took all his strength to not take her in his arms and kiss her and hold on to her until the very end of time itself. Unfortunately, the urge was too strong. He leant down towards her and kissed her. Neither of them saw anything that happened around them. They were too caught up in each other. He knew she would be there with him forever, but he didn't stop. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime. When they finally broke apart. all he could do was give her a little smirk. He looked into her eyes again and knew. He was hopelessly in love with Vanessa Fletcher- I mean Doofenshmirtz.


End file.
